Faldorn
|organization = Shadow Druids |extra_abilities = Summon Dread Wolf |area = Third Cloakwood > south-west stone formation (AR1600 – 646.2881) |strength = 12 |dexterity = 15 |constitution = 11 |intelligence = 10 |wisdom = 16 |charisma = 15 |conflict = Jaheira|voice_actor = Heidi Shannon|chapter_requirement = 4|creature_codes = FALDOR.cre|total_scores = 79}} Faldorn is a true neutral human druid and a potential companion. Background Faldorn can be considered as a dark horse for she's one of the several Shadow Druids, a druid faction that take extreme measures for protection of nature. Baldur's Gate & Tales of the Sword Coast Recruitment Faldorn is available from Chapter Four. She can be found in the third part of the Cloakwood and will join with you in bringing an end to the activities of the Iron Throne in the forest, which happens to be one of the main quests in game. Relationships *Ajantis disapproves of Faldorn's extreme conduct. *Faldorn respects Coran and enjoys his company. *Dynaheir shows some distaste towards Faldorn, whereas Faldorn admires Dynaheir's mastery of elemental magic and doesn't understand why the mage treats her so poorly. *She has serious conflicts of interest with Jaheira, as their druid factions are opposed. Jaheira's faction believes more in preserving the balance of nature through promoting harmony, while the Shadow Druids believe in taking far more drastic measures. The two argue near constantly, and Faldorn is not above insulting Khalid in order to get at Jaheira. *Kagain's disregard for nature in the interest of money sickens Faldorn, and she holds a strong dislike for the dwarf. *Khalid seems to be trying to reach an uneasy truce of sorts with Faldorn, admitting that he does appreciate her honesty but that she could stand to be more tactful in her interactions with him and Jaheira. Faldorn, however, merely sees Khalid as a weakling, and thus a perfect choice of spouse for Jaheira, who she believes to be of a similar nature. *Faldorn gets along very well with Kivan and approves of his deep respect for nature. *Faldorn gets along very well with Minsc, approves of his respect for nature, and believes he is much wiser than his companions give him credit for. *Tired of Quayle's yammering. *Tiax disgusts Faldorn. Gameplay Faldorn is the only companion who is able to cast level 5 druid spells because clerics can't reach level 9 due to the experience limit and Jaheira's multi-class separates XP into two, preventing her from using level 5 spells. She can become the best healer in game if players spend slots on Call Woodland Beings which summons a Nymph with one Mass Cure memorized, and two level 5 slots for other healing options like Cure Critical Wounds. All druids get Goodberry, which avoids overhealing by healing one point at a time, and allows a reserve of free healing items to be created. Insect Plague, True Seeing, Iron Skins and are other great level 5 slots candidates, the first is a mage killer with no-save 100% interruption rate while the second dispels all hostile illusions and the last is a solid defensive option. She also comes with a special Summon Dread Wolf ability. Her standard equipment is a leather armor and a club. Biography Quotes Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn Player will meet with Faldorn during the side quest: Animal trouble in Trademeet. She has replaced the former master druid of a druid circle near Trademeet and after that, she has changed the druid circle radically, now they attack the town of Trademeet, which suffers a genie problem at the same time. After reaching the druid grove, the party can try to kill her with a ritual battle, which requires a druid in your party, or you can simply try to kill her, which will turn her followers hostile. Trivia * Although their beliefs are conflicted, Faldorn has the same voice actor as Jaheira. Gallery Faldorn FALDORN Portrait BG2.png|''Baldur's Gate I'' portrait, brightened for character generation in Baldur's Gate II External links * Category:Humans Category:Druids Category:Shadow Druids Category:Creatures Category:True neutral companions Category:Companions of neutral ethos Category:Companions of neutral morality